


На долгую память

by WTFFantasticBeasts2019



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFFantasticBeasts2019/pseuds/WTFFantasticBeasts2019
Summary: Спустя некоторое время после отчисления Ньюта Скамандера из Хогвартса у отца Литы Лестрендж появилась к нему небольшая просьба. И он нанес визит семейству Скамандеров, чтобы эту просьбу изложить.





	На долгую память

**Author's Note:**

> Возможно небольшое AU, так как одно из упомянутых заклинаний придумано автором.

Гость — элегантно одетый господин средних лет — нетерпеливо барабанил пальцами по колену, сидя в кресле спиной к незажженному камину. Он любезно улыбался, но было во всем его облике что-то неуловимо надменное и властное.

Господин дождался, когда за домовым эльфом, который уносил поднос с опустевшими чашками, закроется дверь, и, слегка склонившись над чайным столиком, вкрадчиво произнес:

— Молодой человек, вы же понимаете, что меня беспокоит исключительно благополучие дочери?

— Я желаю ей только хорошего, — серьезно ответил хозяин комнаты. Ему недавно исполнилось семнадцать, но он казался скорее подростком, чем юношей. Наверное, из-за глаз — как будто все время немного удивленных и очень больших на худом и остром веснушчатом лице.

— Тогда, я уверен, мы с вами легко договоримся. Сам факт того, что вас с ней связывали… гм… дружеские отношения, может не лучшим образом повлиять на ее будущее.

Молодой человек посмотрел на него недоуменно, и господин поторопился продолжить:

— Только не подумайте, что я сомневаюсь в вашем благородстве! Видите ли, на нашу семью многие были бы рады бросить тень, поэтому мне… Нам было бы спокойнее, если бы у вас не осталось никаких доказательств. Ничего такого, чем мог бы завладеть посторонний, чтобы использовать против нее.

Господин кивнул в сторону старинного письменного стола. На столе между стопкой книг и ворохом пергаментных свитков примостилась колдография девушки в полукруглой рамке, похожей на оправу зеркала.

— Но это всего лишь портрет! Мало ли где и как можно его раздобыть!

На лице господина появилось выражение снисходительного терпения, какое иногда бывает у взрослых, когда они говорят с детьми.

— Меня бы он совершенно не волновал, если бы не был подписан ее рукой.

— Откуда вы... — Губы молодого человека дрогнули, болезненно скривились. — Лита? Она сама вас попросила?

Господин развел руками, словно хотел сказать: «Не хочу вас расстраивать, но что поделать!»

Молодой человек отвернулся от него и долго смотрел на портрет. Девушка улыбалась с него то мечтательно, то кокетливо. Девушка, которая, как он думал, никогда ничего не боялась, не стыдилась своего «неправильного» друга и не сомневалась в нем. И вот теперь эта просьба…

Когда она подняла руку, чтобы поправить цветок в прическе, а потом оглянулась, как будто ее окликнули, он выдохнул чуть слышно:

— Забирайте.

— Благодарю вас! — преувеличенно бодро сказал господин, доставая волшебную палочку. — Акцио!

Портрет с резким щелчком выскочил из рамки, заставив ее покачнуться и упасть со стола, и перелетел через комнату к нему в руки. Господин насмешливо хмыкнул, читая надпись на его обратной стороне: «Моему самому близкому другу Н.А.Ф.С. на долгую память от Л.Л.»

— Теперь, если позволите… Игнис!

Плотная фотобумага, наклеенная на картон, какое-то время сопротивлялась огню, но в конце концов поддалась: портрет покоробился, съежился и почернел, потом рассыпался хлопьями в пустом и холодном камине. Господин удовлетворенно кивнул и протянул молодому человеку руку. Тот пожал ее, словно в полусне.

— Ну, не буду больше тратить ваше драгоценное время! Прощайте, Ньютон. Постарайтесь поскорее забыть… обо всем этом.

— Прощайте, мистер Лестрендж, — сказал молодой человек в спину уходящему и остался сидеть в своем кресле, ссутулившись и задумчиво потирая подбородок.

Вскоре послышались голоса от входной двери и шум отъезжающего экипажа. Когда он утих вдали, молодой человек встал и поднял с пола упавшую рамку. Потом он отыскал на столе свою волшебную палочку, вернулся к камину и негромко произнес над ним: «Синис Реставранди».

Откуда мистеру Лестренджу было знать, что неудачнику, с которым на свою беду связалась его дочь, хватило любопытства и терпения, чтобы после отчисления из Хогвартса научиться некоторым чарам самому, по книгам?

Черные хлопья плавно, словно нехотя, поднялись в воздух. На несколько секунд они застыли в неуверенности над камином, и вдруг все разом устремились к протянутой навстречу ладони, на лету светлея, разглаживаясь и срастаясь между собой.

Когда на картонном обороте восстановленной колдографии уже вот-вот должны были проступить буквы, он волнообразно повел над ней палочкой и прошептал: «Финис».

С портрета, который остался неподписанным, снова с улыбкой смотрела прекрасная девушка с белыми розами в черных, как ночь, волосах. И он несмело улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Прости, но я все-таки ему не верю, — задумчиво сказал он, обращаясь к портрету. — Ты не могла, это все он. И, знаешь… Я никогда не забуду тебя. Никогда.


End file.
